smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Kent
Jason Aaron Kent is the kryptonian hybrid child of Clark and Lois and is the older fraternal twin brother of Clementine. He is a member of the House of El. Jason was raised in Smallville, Kansas and currently attends Smallville High. He is a member of Young Justice '''and goes by the Codename: '''Superlad. His kryptonian name is Lok-El Physical Appearance Jason has the looks of his grandfather and has his mother's ears. He has black hair (which he used to have blonde hair before his kryptonian DNA manifested) and blue eyes. When he is at a young age, he wears a superman t-shirt, blue jeans and blue running shoes. He has blonde hair and blue eyes at that time. When he is an adolescent, he sports dark brown hair (in which it is close for him to manifest his kryptonian DNA) and normally wears a black hoodie, blue t-shirt, black jeans and black adidas. He wears a silver G-Shock watch. At the age of 15, he now looks built and handsome. Half of his facial features are far apart from each other. The first part is when he has dark brown hair and blue eyes. His casual attire is a Black Carhartt Jacket, Blue T-Shirt, Black Jeans and Black Running Shoes (adopted by his adolescent attire) When he manifests his kryptonian DNA, he has black hair, black eyebrawls and blue eyes. Powers and Abilities Jason, due to him being the son of Clark, has kryptonian powers that can be healed by the yellow sun. 'Solar Battery-' Jason can be healed by the yellow sun itself. This can also heal massive cuts, injuries or scrapes. Whenever he is healed by the yellow sun, his eyes then go yellow. According to Lois, he would always stay outside in front of the sun when he has an injury. 'Super Strength- '''Jason can carry objects that are over 180 tons. After he works out, his strength goes stronger and stronger. Jason can also carry heavy objects on a pinkie or an unbalanced head. '''Super Speed- '''Jason can run faster than the fastest train, jet or thing, except for Allen and West Family. Jason can almost run 10000 km. '''Super Stamina-' Jason can never get tired at carrying something or running for a long time. As he is running almost 10000 km without stopping, this may make a world record. 'Super Hearing- '''Jason can hear conversations from where he is to a far distance. He only displayed this power once. When his mother was ordering the wrong pizza that Jason doesn't like, he was listening to the person on the phone and his mother chatting, until he super speeded up to his mom, telling her that it is the wrong pizza he likes. '''Heat Vision- '''Jason can create heat, fire or heat blasts from his eyes. Jason only uses this power when angry or attracted. Jason tries not to use heat vision on the girl he likes. '''Arctic Breath-' Jason has a breath of ice that he can control. Jason freezes everything for fun or whenever he is serious. As a part of Young Justice, he saves people by freezing the enemies. '''X-Ray Vision- '''Jason can see through solid, liquid, and mixtures. He considers X-Ray Vision as his "investigating power" as he can investigate what is through that thing or objects. '''Telekinesis- '''Jason can move things using his mind. As of this power, he fights bullies using telekinesis. '''Flight- '''Jason can defy gravity easily. Like his father, he couldn't fly well soon he automatically mastered the power of flying. '''Healing Factor- '''Jason can regenerate/heal injuries. He has displayed this power after being beaten or injured. '''Invulnerability- '''Jason can not be harmed with any weapon that does not relate with his weaknesses. For example, when he tried training with his powers, he stabbed himself trying to use his healing factor, but the glass of the dagger broke, similar to Davis Bloome. '''Vortex Breath- '''Jason can breath hard and blow stuff far. Jason has strong lungs which make him display this ability. '''Super Dexterity- '''Jason is very flexible and can outmatch any enemy trying to fight him. With this power, Jason also took gymnastics which made him extremely flexible. He had a gold medal in gymnastics.